This invention relates to a fragrance sack having an attractive pillow-shaped case for disseminating agreeable odors such as perfumes, aromas, and fragrances. More particularly, this invention relates to a free formed and relatively simple and uncomplicated arrangement for providing scenting in a variety of applications.
The present invention provides a renewable, replaceable, scent element secured to the fragrance sack and positioned in a receiving pocket in the sack. Such features add a high degree of attractiveness to the sack as well as a personal selectivity in the fragrance originally utilized or in a replacement fragrance used in association with the sack. In particular, the inventive fragrance sack of the present invention provides an economical alternative to fragrance sacks of the prior art which utilize non-replaceable, non-renewable, scent packets permanently fabricated within the sack or which provide a relatively unattractive means for receiving a scent element.
Fragrance sacks carrying various perfumes and enlivening the olfactory senses have long been recognized as a means for supplementing and enhancing pleasant odors with additional agreeable odors. Accordingly, in the art and practice of scented sacks there are a variety of arrangements for adding a fragrance by the placement of a scent carrying packet within the sack. Typically, such arrangements utilize a package of scent carrying material such as rose petals or dried herbs which emit a characteristic smell.
A significant problem associated with a number of fragrance sacks constructed in accordance with the prior art is that the fragrance dissipates very rapidly. In fact, in some cases the sacks lose their fragrance almost entirely between manufacture and purchase, which results in either an unhappy customer or a lost sale. Another significant problem in sacks of the prior art is that the consumer is typically presented with fragrance sacks which have a scent package permanently sewn in. Thus, the discriminating decorator or taste-conscious shopper is left with a choice which is necessarily of a permanent nature. Moreover, the choice is often relatively limited in that every fragrance package may not be available in each decorator design.
A wide variety of constructions have been utilized in the prior art for providing fragrance sacks. Frequently, however, such sacks have featured a decorative cover for powdered scenting material and carried the scent producing material in an air permeable package. The package would then be pinned to clothing or placed in close proximity to that which a characteristic smell is to be imparted. Alternatively, the perfumed powder has been placed within perforated and wire lined lids of a can-type container, and in another construction a pad of lamb's wool wrapped in a piece of gauze and stitched into a strip of material for attachment to undergarments by a safety pin has been utilized wherein perfume is added to the pad.
Because articles of the type described above require either the replacement of the whole scenting structure or the careful freshening of a pad while it remains in place in a carrier, the range of usefulness of such articles is somewhat limited.
In sharp contrast, the subject invention is directed to a soft and flexible fragrance sack having a decorative design which provides the user with a refreshable scent element which may be removed for rescenting or replaced with a new element and which remains attached to the sack while residing in an open pocket.
Although a number of prior designs have provided for replacement or renewal of a fragrance, significant problems have been occasioned with such constructions. For example, one construction of a sachet has an extending ribbon end closure providing access to an unstuffed cavity which receives a charge of perfumed powder. This design, however, requires the unstuffing of the entire article to enfold a quantity of scented powder into a cotton mass to provide a fresh charge of powder. Similarly, another design uses an adhesive adornment to carry a scented pellet in an open pocket cut into the front face of a two layer stitched construction. However, this design provides no retaining means for the scenting element, and in addition, the scent saturated pellet resides on the backside of the decorative facing material thus suscepting the facing to straining.
Still another design of he prior art presents a frangible sealed capsule of perfume which is centrally located in a stuffed casing and which delivers its contents into the stuffing material to provide a fragrance arrangement. In this design, however, interior stuffing material is scented and throwaway is practiced.
These limitations of disassembly for replacement, replacing a powder charge, simple placement in an open pocket, and low protection of the carrier from stain or damage by the scent element are inherent in the above designs. Accordingly, while such devices, as previously noted, have achieved at least a degree of recognition in the area of fragrance enhancement, room for significant improvement remains.
The subject invention is directed toward a fragrance sack providing for retention of a scenting element in an open pocket not permitted in prior structures. Moreover, the present invention enables the user to combine the desired fragrance sack design with the desired fragrance, and to replace or renew the fragrance of the sack at any time.
The problems suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction of prior fragrance sack devices. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that fragrance enhancement particularly of the replaceable element type appearing in the prior art have not been altogether satisfactory.